


Survival

by oonaseckar



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Gen, M/M, Survivalists, preppers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Freshman Miles doesn't have much on his mind barring mid-terms and getting back with his girlfriend Barbara, partying with his buddy Ganke.But the alien invasion throws a spanner in his plans.  And the alien spiders that they release to bite and kill the human population, turning them into zombies.Amidst chaos and rioting in the streets, Miles and Ganke go on the lam and join a prepper-survivalist group, led by the Bishop family.Things only go downhill from there...
Relationships: Ganke Lee & Miles Morales, Ganke Lee/Miles Morales, miles morales/katie Bishop





	Survival

After the disaster, getting laid was very rarely the highest priority, the first thing on Miles' mind. For those initial few months, after everything turned into a huge mountain of shit, mostly he was concerned with surviving, him and anyone else who wasn't a frothing zombie with yellow eyeballs. (Or maybe, strictly, he was most preoccupied with fantasizing that very shortly, everything was going to return to being its normal pre-apocalyptic status quo. There's nothing wrong with a little fantasy, when it's the only thing that keeps you going, right? And God knows, some days –- well, some twenty-four hour stretches, because they weren't differentiating between day and night all that much any more, and mostly they just kept going until they found somewhere that they could drop –- but somedays, it really was the only thing, a little bit of deluded hope.

But at least they were alive, their little gang of a floating membership and uncertain direction. Maybe there was no real purpose to living any more, but they kept on fighting to manage it anyhow. Mostly they fought to remain unbitten and fed every day, running and shooting and scavenging like every other uninfected human in the country. For leadership, they had Mr Bishop: and when he wasn't around, on a food run or fighting off an attack, there was Katie. Twenty-four, an army vet, which was nice and fortunate since she'd taught the rest of them the way around a semi-automatic. Including which way around to hold it.

She liked to still wear fatigues, would go to the trouble of scavenging for them even when it took extra time, and was liable to get them in trouble, even caught, even bitten. But she was boss -- assistant to the boss -- and she'd kept them all alive this far, and none of them were inclined to argue with her that much. Not even today, when she'd spotted an ex-army batch of vests in a thrift shop next to the supermarket they were raiding. Half the rest of them were still in the food-store, loading up with protein bars and cans and anything else non-perishable, amongst the turned-over displays and the rat poop and the broken bottles of booze. But Katie was swiftly and efficiently sorting through boots for size next door. And Miles was set to keep watch, trying to keep both eyes on both storefronts and the street and every angle simultaneously, with their little band of amateur soldiers dwindled to a handful already, scoring a haul that'd keep them fed and moving and running for a few days more.


End file.
